


When You Join The Wild Ones

by Sarathewise



Series: Old (don't read!) [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarathewise/pseuds/Sarathewise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jake and Jade manage to crash the plane that was headed to study wildlife on a remote island, and instead end up on an undiscovered one, finding an undiscovered species.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Join The Wild Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this AU: http://aileblanche.tumblr.com/post/52215320866/i-love-imagining-homestuck-aus-and-nobody-cares
> 
> I probably butchered this, but have mercy on me, I started this at like 8:00 in the morning after staying up all night until 2:18 and I'm STILL WRITING AT 6:58 GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME I'M GOING TO BUTCHER THIS SO BADLY!!! Yeah most of these characters I've never actually written before, and I should probably research them some more but that's a lot of work I don't have the attention span for, so stick along my trainwreck of a Homestuck AU... TT-TT

Your name is John Egbert, and you are in a plane off to the middle of nowhere. Said plane is being piloted by your cousin, Jake English. Jake English happens to be flying you straight into a storm on your way to the island he happens to live on, in order to study the wildlife there. This plane is being copiloted by your other cousin, Jade Harley. You see, what started off as just a trip Jade, who happens to be a veterinarian, and Roxy, who is a scientist, were supposed to take, ended up as a whole family trip. After all, why would you need a paranormal investigator, psychologist, baker, DJ, or robotic engineer on a trip to study animals on a remote island?

“There is a storm coming, mates, so I suggest you strap in if you want to stay safe!” Jake calls from the cockpit.

“Wait, so you’re not going around it, or do you just want to make sure we stay safe?” You question.

“If we went around it, it would take us another day to get to the island, and I don’t think any of us would want to stay in this plane for that much longer.” Jade explains. 

You’re a bit uneasy about this decision, and by the body language the others are exhibiting, you can tell that they share your opinion. You don’t have to be a pilot to know that flying through a storm is a bad idea, and although you know Jade and Jake probably thing this is in your best interest, you’re not okay with this decision.

“Hey, guys, I know you think that this will save us time and all, but don’t you think we probably shouldn’t be flying through a storm? I mean, that sounds pretty dangerous to me, but you’re the pilots!” Roxy is the one to voice the rest of the groups distaste in this idea.

“Yes, well, it will be risky! But sometimes you just have to take risks! I’m sure you old chaps will be fine.” Replies Jake. It’s not muck consolation, though, especially to you who always hears Jake talking about taking risks and adventuring, whether it be in person (Which is very rare, he lives on a remote island for god’s sake), on the phone, or over Pesterchum. You’re surprised that any of you still use that thing, but it is something you all use regularly. You guys even managed to keep your old Chumhandles.

~*~*~

Your group has been flying for a good hour in the blackened clouds so far. It managed to not rain yet, and there is no thunder or lightening, which you are thankful for.

But of course, once you think that is when it would begin to do all three.

“Whoa!” you hear Jake say as a lightning bolt strikes right in front of you.

Everyone grabs on to the armrests of their seats and looks around as the plane jolts like a car going over an especially large bump.

The plane is struck by lightning.

“Ahhh!” you hear both Jake and Jade yell from the cockpit.

Suddenly all the lights on the plane flicker and then die and everything is still and silent. You are fairly sure that’s not how a plane is supposed to be, under any circumstances. Your heart stops along with everything else.

The lights and sound come back, and you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding in.

“Great! You got emergency power on! Now, what about the rest of our problems?”

“Whoa, hold on, what other problems? Can we get some idea of what’s happening back here, please?” Dave interrupts.

“Ahh. I’m not exactly sure you want to know.” replies Jake.

“I’m coming up there.” Dirk said, reaching for the buckle of his seatbelt.

“I don’t think that’s necessary! Thanks for the offer, though!” Jade exclaimed.

“It wasn’t an offer. You better make room, because here I come.”

Dirk got up and made his way to the cockpit, holding on to the back of each chair for leverage as he passed. Everyone watched him open the door, step inside, and close it.

~*~*~  
Your name is Jake English, and one of your passengers has decided to take up the task of inspecting your plane. Neither you nor your cousin Jade gave consent to this, and that is not cool or okay.

“Dirk, do you mind not screwin around with the plane?” you ask, because wow, he’s already got himself under the controls and into the wiring. You’re pretty sure he didn’t even inspect the controls for that long. He didn’t even touch them.

“Relax, Jake, I was other things before a robotic engineer. I was just about every type of engineer, remember?”

You do remember, but you don’t have time to look back on that because a slightly irritated voice is calling from the cabin.

“I repeat! Can we PLEASE have SOME IDEA of what’s going on!” Dave yells.

“Fine, Mister Nosy! You want to know what’s going on? A lot of the controls are not working up here, probably fried, and there is a possibility one of our engines might fail! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!” Jade replies. She starts yelling so loud you have to lean away from her a bit.

“Shiiiit.” You hear Roxy say. Dave is completely silent as far as you know.

“Fuck.” Dirk says, from below and to the right of you.

“That doesn’t sound good.” Is your response.

“What?” Jade asks.

“Um, is everything okay up there? Besides, you know, what was already broken? Because it sounds like things got considerably worse in the last few seconds.” John inquiries from the back.

“Yes. It seems that Jade is right, and some of these circuits are fried, which means this isn’t fixable. It has to be replaced.” Dirk replies.

~*~*~

Well, you’re fairly certain it’s panic time. You will yourself to stay calm though.

The lights go off again. This time is different. There is a whirring sound this time. It sounds like when you go on a rollercoaster, and it has built up to its fastest speed. Everyone is silent for a few seconds before they realize what is going on. When it hits them, though, Jane, who is next to you, and Roxy, who is sitting next to Rose, begin to scream at the top of their lungs. You are screaming a little as well, but it is the most manly of screams. You’re pretty sure Dave is behind you at least yelling something. 

“Fuck! Everyone stay calm, make sure you have your seatbelts fastened, stop friggin SCREAMING goddammit!!! Dirk, get back in your seat and buckle up!”

You manage to get your lungs under control. You try and push all the panic aside, or at least enough that you can think straight. You look around to try and gather your surroundings. There is something you observe about the place; it is very dark. That’s about all you can observe besides the fact that everyone has stopped screaming and yelling, and that your sister is has a death grip on your arm and is apparently using your sleeve as a towel for all her tears. You think to your kit that you use for work, and remember a flashlight. You also remember that Jane has one of those in her detective kit, also. Your sister may be a baker, but she is also one of the best detectives in your town. It’s not a full time thing for her, mostly just a side job she does when she gets a request. You shake your arm to try and get it loose from Jane’s grip.

“Hey! I have a flashlight in my kit, and Jane has one in hers, but I’ll have to stand up to get them!” you inform the others.

“John, that’s-“ “Get them.” Jade begins, but Dirk interrupts.

You shake your arm again, because Jane still hasn’t released it. You look down at her, and as your eyes adjust to the darkness, you can see her piercing light blue eyes staring back up at you, silently protesting your idea.

“John? I don’t want to die. I don’t want you to die either.” She released your arm. “Hold onto something, and don’t let go of it until you sit back down. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

You think those words hurt you more than anything else could. You sigh, and tell her you’ll make sure to. Standing up, you hold onto her hand until you can get the compartment open, then switch over to holding the bottom of that. You take out your kit and hers, which are not small, and place them on your chair. Then you switch over to holding the armrest of your chair and digging in your kit for your flashlight, as she does the same with hers.

“Found them!” you exclaim when you get both flashlights, and you give your own dark blue one to Rose, since you wouldn’t give away your sister’s without asking, and it would be useless to have two flashlights on one side. Then you put back both of your kits back in the compartment above you, closing it back and sitting in your seat again, putting on your seatbelt. Jane hands you her flashlight and you take it, She instantly goes to snuggle your arm like a child hugging their teddy bear, and you sighed once again. You would protect her no matter what, because even though there were a lot of important people on this plane to you, she was still the most important. You shined the light on the doorway, and just then Dirk came out, again using the seats for leverage to get back to his seat next to Dave.

“So, I heard about four voices coming from back here. So who screamed?”

Roxy and Jane put up their hands, although tentatively. After a few seconds you sighed and put up your hand, though only half way.

“Haha, John, you screamed?”

“Yes, I screamed. It was the manliest shriek I could muster.”

“Well, then either Rose or Dave is lying. Dave?”

“Why the fuck are you picking on me, first?”

“Ha, so you screamed, didn’t you.”

Shut the fuck up, I yelled, there’s a difference.”

“There’s a difference when you don’t want to admit defeat. John did it, why can’t you?”

“Because I didn’t scream, I yelled. Also, there is nothing manly about your scream, John.”

“Fuck you, Dave!”

You guys had a good chuckle over that, until you could feel the plane begin to shake violently. You pulled your arm out of your sisters grip once again, in favor of holding her head to your chest, Rose pushed her sister off of her from being wrapped around her and passed her one of her knitted pillows to cushion herself, along with using one to do the same thing, and you could feel both Dirk and Dave brace their forearms against the backs of your chairs and you’re pretty sure they also tucked their heads in. The next thing you felt was the impact of the plane hitting- surprise surprise- land. That’s when you blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, feedback is definitely welcome!


End file.
